DC: 2011-11-19 - Bullets and Bombsticks: He Likes the Attention
Arsenal got the O.K. from Checkmate and is waiting on a few more details. It could take anywhere from a few days to two weeks he estimates, but he is making his own team for this assignment. Starfire is officially recruited, and he's considering Tre...he just has to decide if he will think of Tre as a beginner or as a hero. but he's here for the official second member if he accepts, Power Boy. He is running across roof tops, looking about, and ironically calling out, "Hey Power Boy! Your pants are on fire!" Alright, so he has been calling out your name for perhaps the last minute or two, and getting a little bored so he's getting more creative. Power Boy doesn't push his heroic activities too hard, Father Box has access to the news and police broadcasts which means he's got time to watch TV, he's also got time to read, but Family Guy and Two and a half men will give you a better grasp of American culture right? He's heading back from the store with Kirby, the latest DVD boxsets of both shows tucked under his arm. He hears the shouting as he passes it, he's got good hearing, even if not superhuman. He's soon floating up towards the source of the sound, it takes him a second to recognise the voice. His frown is slight. "I had thought that telling someone their pants was on fire was a means of calling them a liar." A pause, and Arsenal blinks behind his sunglasses when he sees you without the...ummm...peek'a'boo window...cough....and sees you in casual clothes. Dang! You would challenge him for the ladies in the looks category! Still, Arsenal quickly recovers and grins, "I'm just being silly. Been looking for you man, for like hours and hours!" Lair, he was lucky, but he's still teasing you. "Hey, who's the little munchkin?" He means your dog. Power Boy shrugs a shoulder. "You're lucky to have found me at all I would think." He smiles a little. "I thought the Titans had my contact details?" He frowns at the mention of the munchkin. "What's a munchki?" He seems to realise who he's talking to. "And is everything ok? I hadn't heard of any trouble, but if you need me for something, then I've not got any pressing plans." "Wait..we do?! Why am I doing this the hard way?" Cause he is special, very, very special. "Wait, we do, we do! Hey, I had a concussion since then!" And he has, that isn't a lie. "A munchkin is a little person, while, int his case, a little dog." Arsenal then shrugs, "That's debatable. There is something brewing and was wondering if you would be willing to help me out. I'm creating a small specialized team to deal with a...delicate situation. It's tied to that gang incident, and you were vital in making that a success," Arsenal admits. "The dog's Kirby." Power Boy looks down at him, as he sits quietly sniffing at those that get closer to him. Power Boy seems to give that a few moments thought. "I see, like I say I can help if you need me." He frowns a little. "What details can you give me. And what type of... specialization were you after for the team?" Arsenal moves toward the dog and removes his glove to put his hand near the dog if he appears friendly. He takes a moment to get undistracted before he says, "We need to perform some investigation, and...," he is silent a bit as he looks around and then quietly says, "Take down some terrorist cells in the U.S. This is potentially big mess...and one that could cause mass panic Power Boy," he admits. Kirby's friendly enough. He seems happy to sniff at the offered hand for a moment. Power Boy nods slowly. "I see. Well it sounds like I might be able to help. Do we have any idea what weaponry they've got access to? Or likely agendas." Roy soon moves to pet Kirby. "Not yet. I have some contracts that are getting us some additional information so we have a starting point. From there, we gather details. Right now, we know there is an organization set up in the U.S. and they are located in numerous cities. We suspect Metropolis is one of them already, I was following a lead a couple weeks ago before I lost it," he admits. "Then I got that concussion and...well, I've been distracted. But it has to be top proirity now," he admits. "Too many people can be hurt and terrorized." Nodding Power Boy doesn't say anything for a long moment, his attention turning to Kirby who seems to like the attention he's getting. Yet when he speaks it's hardly casual. "I see, will we be working with the other teams on this? Or are you trying to keep this off the radar?" "Off the radar unless it's out of our hands. If it's out of our hands, we are to make it seem a local threat, and try to make sure there is no link to a larger theory. Someone else will deal with the cops," Arsenal says. "The key is to help avoid mass panic, and giving the terrorists more power introducing fear. I'm creating my own small team to handle it, and we will call for outside assistance as needed. "You, me, and Starfire so far. I'm considering a potential fourth. Someone with some street know how." Power Boy frowns a little. "I had meant the other memebers of the superhero community, I would think that having as many of our associates as possible on the mission would be productive." He shrugs a shoulder. "But I'm there if you need me." He looks at Arsenal. "Do we have anything that needs doing at present, or is it just waiting for the call?" "Too many fingers in the pie would make a mess of things unfortantly. And...I can only get so much leadway on this mission," he is doing a favor for Checkmate. But Arsenal pats Kirby again before standing. "Actually, to see if you are willing to assist, and to swap cell numbers with you. I'll hopefully be able to start the mission in a few days, two weeks tops...but hopefully less than that," he admits. "The longer it takes, the more difficult the mission will be." Nodding Power Boy smiles a little. "Of course I'll help." He then chuckles a little. "I can give you all the contact information, or you can just take it from the Titans?" He bends down to pat Kirby himself. "I don't believe I've got your number however. I usually contact Titan members through the Tower." "Let me give you my direct number," Arsenal says. And he does recite it for you or wait to do so if you need to pull out your cell phone first. "Keep your ears opened in the meantime, just in case, alright? Keep a lookout for the local gangs doing any strange behavior or stock piling weapons or explosives. I don't know what everyone has other than what we saw in the last gang bust we did together," the only gang bust you guys did together so far. Laughing Power Boy nods. "I always keep my eyes open. If twenty four is accurate we're only a few madmen with nuclear weapons away from the end of the world." He looks sincere and he's not from earth, so it's totally possible he's being serious. He nods a little at the number apparently not thinking he'll need to write it down. "Wow, don't sleep? Little creepy." But Arsenal just seems to accept it. In either case, "I should get going, got to fly back to San Francisco today. But I'll contact you soon, and if you hear or see anything unusual, let me know immediately," he says. "I'll start keeping my cell phone on me at all times for a little while." Shrugging Power Boy looks at Roy. "I don't need to sleep, but I still find I function better when I do." He frowns a little. "It's an advantage when you're expecting trouble, never hurts to be able to maintain your guard constantly." He nods. "I'll be in touch with anything unusual I find. Don't be surprised if I call you over false alarms however. I'm still finding a number of things around her... unusual." He adjusts his grip on his bag a little looking at Roy. "I'm glad you thought to come to me." He then looks at Kirby. "Come on, it's about time you were fed."